pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin (Adventures)
Caitlin is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Unova region and was a Frontier Brain of the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Caitlin appears as a girl with long, wavy, blonde/light brown hair and blue eyes. Platinum arc Caitlin's hair appears to be thigh-length and contains accessories clipped on the ends of her hair that bear the resemblance of pink butterfly wings that flutter. She wears a long-sleeved white blouse tied with a bow on the chest over a pink dress and pink shoes with white bows and soles. Black & White arc Caitlin appears to have matured greatly as seen by her face with long, wavy, blonde hair that now reach her feet. She wears a large, fluffy, pale pink hat atop her head. Her eyes are in the color of vivid blue and her skin is pale. She wears white clothes with long sleeves, a collar and a transparent pink cape. She also has a large white ribbon tied around her waist and a long skirt that is cut in the middle, resembling two flower petals. In addition, she wears a long skirt with a dark shade of pink and matching-colored wedges heels with brown soles. Caitlin is usually seen with a drowsy and calm face. Personality In her youth as a Frontier Brain, she acts like a princess. She was quite impatient and had an explosive temper that would erupt if she ever lost a battle. This was an even bigger problem since she possessed some sort of psychic powers that would cause serious damage. In Pokémon Black and White, Caitlin traveled to the Unova region alone in order to develop her skills further. As seen by her facial expression, she has developed a more calmer personality to keep her temper, and thus her powers, in check. Biography Lady Caitlin, a member of nobility, was the owner of the Battle Castle at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. However, she was prohibited from battling, despite having an exceptional skill as a trainer, and had Darach fight in her stead, for he was the actual Frontier Brain.PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II In fact, Caitlin was too unstable to fight, due to her sudden outbursts. Darach, however, noted that if she had self-control, she could even empower other trainers.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III Platinum arc Caitlin was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Caitlin heard Looker call "Lady" and mistakenly thought he was speaking to her. Looker apologized for the misunderstanding, reaching out to pat her shoulder, and Caitlin's Gallade, considering him a threat, stripped Looker down to his underwear. Looker and Platinum apologized for the former's rude behavior, to which Caitlin silently went into the Battle Castle with Gallade, due to her status as a Frontier Brain. There, she watched Platinum and the other challengers battle.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z With another victory, Caitlin let Darach give Platinum some Castle Points. After Platinum earned the right to challenge the Frontier Brain, Looker became surprised to see Darach, instead of Caitlin, facing Platinum.PT003: Getting the Drop on Gallade I Caitlin observed the battle, which Platinum barely won. Caitlin took note that Lopunny used Dizzy Punch to confuse Darach's Gallade, who became infatuated by her Cute Charm ability, thus preventing him from making successful hits. She scolded Darach, seeing he was preying on Platinum's weakness of managing finances, and had him think about his failures. For her victory, Darach and Caitlin gave Platinum the Battle Castle's print. As Darach spoke about Team Galactic, which was seen at Stark Mountain, they encountered Buck, who knew about that place.PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II Caitlin observed as Buck took Looker's photo and was warped away by Claydol, as Buck wanted to personally confront Team Galactic at the mountain.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Caitlin visited Darach, who was watching the Battle Factory. Caitlin noted it was unlike Darach to be looking at something for so long, to which Darach apologized. He was thinking about Platinum, who defeated him and Dahlia, and was facing Thorton at the Battle Factory, as they even heard the crowd cheering. Caitlin mused Platinum was a powerful trainer, and was quite determined, too. This made Caitlin burst out, as she wanted to fight, which spooked Gallade and Darach. The two calmed her down, stating she could watch her show and have a cup of tea. Caitlin agreed and calmed down, to which Darach noted while even he could change his personality in battle, only he knew about Caitlin's powers. As Caitlin went away, Darach got a call from Palmer.PT012: Outlasting Ledian Darach was asked to attend a meeting with Palmer. Though Darach normally was with Lady Caitlin and had no time for the meetings, the latter permitted him to go.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Black & White arc Black fantasized about confronting Caitlin of the Elite Four, and even the Champion to win the Unova Pokémon League.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Caitlin arrived to the Pokémon League stadium, and met up with Grimsley and Shauntal. She stated that Alder always put the Elite Four in charge of this things, like the opening ceremony.. Still, she was concerned, as this only made people alerted. Grimsley explained that the people have been persuaded by Team Plasma to release their Pokémon, and believed that to be the cause of low number of participants. Still, the trio reminded themselves that they should carry on their duties as the Elite Four. Suddenly, Marshal arrived to meet up with the Elite Four, asking them for their help to fight Team Plasma, who were causing even more trouble than ever. Grimsley refused, out of his own interests, while Caitlin stated the organization was entitled to their own opinion, yet Shauntal thought of that as another opportunity for her book. Marshal walked away, but Caitlin stopped him, as she sensed a criminal act among Team Plasma, since they had been kidnapping the Gym Leaders. Later, Caitlin and Marshal went to Cedric and Professor Juniper. Marshal told that the Gym Leaders were somewhere in Unova region, while Caitlin used her psychic powers to focus and attempt to find them.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Caitlin went to Black, who was having a battle against Drayden for the Gym Badge. Black was surprised by her presence, while Caitlin had Gothitelle touch his head. Caitlin explained her Gothitelle created a link between Black and the missing Gym Leaders, who did not know where they were, aside that they were in a dark place. Black was inspired by the Gym Leaders' talk, through Caitlin's telekinetic powers, to defeat Drayden and earn the last badge.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Grimsley, Shauntal, Caitlin and Marshal went to their seats, from where they greeted the audience. Marshal asked Caitlin about the Gym Leaders, to which she replied that Brycen had found a lead and was investigating. This pleased Marshal, who reminded that they had to rescue the Gym Leaders before Team Plasma's arrival.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! With Cheren having won the semi-finals, the Elite Four noted that they'd have to either battle Black or Cheren. Thus, they went to their chambers to prepare themselves to battle either one of those opponents.B&W057: Something Suspicious Caitlin and Shauntal saw a Munna flying around the Pokémon League. Caitlin sensed that it wanted to return Black, but stronger, so she gave it a Moon Stone to evolve into a Musharna.B&W062: Homecoming Caitlin observed as Black awakened Reshiram. As N's Castle emerged from the ground, the Elite Four went to confront Team Plasma. Marshal asked others would they join him in the fight: Caitlin stated Team Plasma had gone too far this time, while Shauntal anticipated a new story of her battle against Team Plasma for her novel. Grimsley, however, thought for a bit, and asked Shauntal to lend him her Golurk. She did so, and the four of them went to the top of the castle, until they confronted the Hood Man. The latter was eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon, and much to their shock, sent the Incarnate Form Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Grimsley went to battle the Hood Man, leaving the rest to battle the Legendary Pokémon, whom the Hood Man believed he would find the answer how to unleash their Therian Formes.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The Elite Four lost sight of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus when Black was sent flying onto Marshal. Shauntal and Caitlin believed Black's Musha returned to him, since they saw it flying around the Pokémon League. To help Black out, Caitlin used her psychic powers, and traced N and Zekrom's location. Caitlin's Gothitelle used its psychic powers to reveal the location of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. As Marshal took on Landorus, Caitlin gave him a boost with her Gothitelle. She faced against Thundurus, and had Gothitelle use Psyshock against it. However, the Hood Man suddenly called his Pokémon. He remarked it was a pleasure to battle the Elite Four and flew away to retreat.B&W063: What Really Matters With the battle over, Caitlin watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Pokémon On hand Gallery Lady Caitlin Adventures.png|Clair's appearance in Platinum arc. See also *Caitlin (anime) *Caitlin (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four Category:Frontier Brains Category:Female characters